Une vie à trois
by JinowinGreg
Summary: pas doué pour les résumés, le titre explique bien. House un bon père?


**Chapitre 1:**

**C**_uddy était partit faire les courses. Comme d'habitude elle reviendrait avec une tonne d'affaires pour Alexis et rien pour moi. Comme d'habitude elle me dirait que si je voulais quelque chose je n'avais qu'à venir avec elle. Comme d'habitude, j'me suis braqué et j'lui ai dis que j'préfèrais rester à la maison pour regarder Général Hospital plutôt que de faire les courses avec elle. Et comme d'habitude, elle me refilerait Alexis car elle serait beaucoup trop occupée à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises plutôt que de faire les courses et ça serait une perte de temps. Yep, Alexis est beaucoup trop turbulent... J'me demande même de qui il tient ça... u_u' ... A à peine 4 ans, Alexis nous avait déjà fait 6 fugues et 8 rendez-vous chez la directrice de la maternelle -_-' ... Il savait plus de choses que n'importe quel gosse de son âge... Ce qui dérangeait beaucoup la directrice qui ne pouvait donc pas le renvoyer de peur de perdre un bon élément dans sa p'tite école de bourgade ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Cuddy avait préféré la p'tite école du quartier à un école plus prestigieuse... Note à moi même: lui demandez pourquoi... Ou pas... __  
__Bref, j'me retrouvais avec un monstre à la maison et je ne savais pas quoi faire avec... C'est sûr, il me laisserait pas regarder General Hospital... Préférant surement jouer avec moi à la guerre... Ou faire du catch... Ou l'avion ... AaAaarf ce gosse me rend fou -_-'_

1er jeu:

- WOUuuuuuuuuUUUUuUUuUUUuH!!!  
- Alexis ne crie pas comme ça! Je fais juste te balancer en l'air grâce à ta salopette .  
- *toujours plus fort* Mais c'est trooooop cooool!! WOUuuuUUuUUUh!  
- *arrête de le balancer* t'arrête oui?! Tu me pètes les tympans, et j'pourrais plus écouter ta maman la nuit quand hu... O_o  
- *se bouche les oreilles toujours en l'air et maintenu par son pôpa* Je veux pas savoir! *secoue ses jambes dans le vide* REPOOOOSE MOIIIIII!!!  
- Mais POUUURQUUUOIIII?  
- *le regarde bizarre* pourquoi tu cries? =o  
- *le regarde de la même façon* parce que tu cries u_u  
- *air supérieur de p'tit gosse de 4 ans -_-' * Pas la peine de crier grand manitou u_u ... Peux-tu avoir l'obligeance de me reposer à terre père?  
- *lève les yeux au ciel* toi, tu arrêtes de lire des livres pour les plus grands! Y'a plein de "Oui-Oui" dans ta bibliothèque c'est mieux pour ton âge u_u'

2ème jeu: 

- * regard de défi* Mais tu me prends pour un gosse?! =o  
- =o Mais ... Mais oui!  
- *frappe un grand coup de pied dans les parties de son père* Regarde ce qu'il te fait le gosse! .  
- *repose finalement Alexis à terre et se tient douloureusement les parties* AAAAAAAweeee ! .  
- *pars se cacher derrière le canapé* ...  
- ... *souffre*  
- *regard furtif au dessus du canapé pour voir si son papa est toujours à terre* ... =o  
- ... *regard vers Alexis puis fait mine de souffrir encore plus * aawe...  
- * commence à s'inquiéter de l'avenir des testicules de son père u_u' * Papa? ...  
- *souffre toujours* ... aarg...  
- *s'avance, voyant que le seul danger qui pouvait surgir était les cris de souffrance de son père* ... ça... va? *s'approche encore plus et met sa main sur l'épaule de House*

3ème jeu:

- * lui agrippe sa main et l'attrape * WOUAAAAAAAAAAAWW!!! T'as cru que j'faisais semblant inh?!  
- *cri aigue* AAAAAAAAAAH! *rire en sentant les chatouillis que lui fait son papa* aaa...aar...rrrêêêe...te.. *rire*  
- C'est toi qui m'a chercher!! MOUAAAH AAAH AAH! *redouble ses chatouilles *  
- *explose de rire* Haaaaaa j'vais *rire* appee..*rire* lé mamaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAaaaan!  
- * regard sérieux* Tu n'as personne pour te venir en aide... T'es pas à "Qui veut gagner des bonbons" ici! *rire*  
- *rire* C'est pas du jeu tu me fais encore plus rire ! *tête boudeuse mais qui rigole en même temps*  
- *stoppe de le chatouiller* Fallait pas provoquer ton père, Alex' u_u  
- *plisse les yeux comme quand sa maman est fâchée après son papa* *illumination sur son visage et fait un grand sourire*  
- O_O Qu'est ce que t'as?

4ème jeu:

- *touche son père* Touuuuche c'est toi le chat!!!! *cours dans tout les sens*  
- ... -_-' ... Très drôle ...  
- * saute sur place* =D alleeeez c'est toi le chaaat!  
- ... *montre sa canne* le chat il boite et il ne va pas passer son temps à courir après un gosse hyperactif! *va s'asseoir sur le canapé*  
- ... *tête triste ( imaginez-vous le Chat Botté dans Shrek *_* ) * désolé...  
- *tape Gibsienne* t'excuses pas et me fait pas ces yeux là... *regarde ailleurs*  
- *mets sa tête vers le "ailleurs" de House toujours avec ses p'tits yeux tristes*  
- *lève les yeux au ciel* raaah..; Allez viens *fait signe à Alexis de venir près de lui*  
- *se blottit près de son père* *grand sourire*  
- Et enlève ce sourire è_é  
- ... D'accord u_u' ...  
- *sourire*  
- *sourire*  
- Va falloir que j'me venge maintenant...  
- *paniqué* pourquoi tu voudrais te venger? O_o  
- Parce que tu t'es moqué de moi en voulant jouer à touche-c'est-toi-le-chat u_u  
- Maiiis nooooope! *se recule méfiant*

5ème jeu:

- Alors moi je dis: troiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...  
- Tu vas faire quoi?! =o  
- Je dis: deuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux *air mystérieux*  
- O_O mais dis-moiiii!  
- Je dis: uuuuuuuuuuuuun... *sourire en coin*  
- NOOOOOO PAAAAAS çAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
- *position de méchant Spartiate* Ave Alexus!  
- ...*rassuré* Hooo çaaa *grand sourire*  
- *reprend sa position House* ... Bah oui ça.. Tu croyais quoi? -_-'  
- ... hum... *tout bas* ... encore des chatouillis :$  
- *rire* *secoue la tête et reprend son sérieux* Prêt? u_u'  
- hu.. O_O ... Aah oui! *pars dans sa chambre et reviens avec un cape* .... PRET! .  
-... *sourire* THIIIIIS IIIIS SPAAAARTAAAAA!!!!! .  
- BATMAAAAAAAAAN!!!! .  
- *sourire amusé*  
- * lance un coup de poing* Preeeend ça méchant spartiaaateuuuh! .  
- *reçois le coup en plein dans le ventre* Haa haa ça ne m'a rien fait du tout Batman! J'ai des supers Abdos! u_u''  
- O_O ... hu... et bien est-ce-que t'as aussi des super oreilles?! . *se glisse derrière lui et lui tire les oreilles* ha haaaa!!!  
- AAAWEEEE!!! . Et bien grâce à mes super muscles moi j'peux te retourner si j'veux! *le prend par dessous ses p'tits bras et le retourne pour le coucher sur le canapé et lui maintenir ses bras pour pas qu'il utilise ses armes de Batman . *  
- Héééé mais c'est pas du jeuuu! Tu triiiches! =o  
- Nope u_u J'suis juste plus fort que toi! =D  
- Même pas vrai! .  
- Tu veux voir? * yeux de fou *  
- =o  
- Niark ! * le soulève au dessus de ça tête* THIIIS IIIS SPAAARTAAAA!!!! Hé héé hééé!  
- *gigote et rigole* Repose moi c'est beaucoup trop hauuut! =o  
- *rigole et le repose sur la terre ferme* et ça se dit Batman! puf! u_u'  
- . J'suis Batman d'abord regarde j'ai la cape *fait gigoter sa cape*  
- Haa ouais juste... *lève les yeux au ciel*  
- Bah toi t'as même pas les abdos des méchants Partace! .  
- Baaaah rien à voir!  
- Baaaah tout à voir! .

_Cuddy rentra enfin de ses courses et entendit les cris provenir du salon... Les deux hommes de sa vie en plein combat titanesque... Elle roula des yeux et appela les garçons à l'aide pour ranger les courses dans la cuisine. _

- Maman est rentrée!  
- *en cœur et se regardent tout content* Ouéé elle est là! =D  
- Venez m'aider!  
- ... *s'occupe avec sa cape... u_u' *  
- ... *compte ses super abdos u_u' *  
- *lève les yeux au ciel et dépose les sacs sur le comptoir * Alexis... j'ai quelque chose pour toi...*sourire*  
- *marmonne entre sa barbe* bah voyons toujours tout pour lui *roule des yeux*  
- *saute sur place* Sérieux!?!  
- Oui... *sourire* seulement c'est dans la voiture.. Et c'est très lourd... Demande à ton papa de t'aider à porter... C'est dans l'un des sacs de la voiture... Donc... hu portez-les tous jusque dans la maison! *sourire de maman bienveillante*  
- hu ... D'accord! *surexcité à l'idée de voir sa surprise* *tire le bras de son père qui ne bouge pas d'un poil* alleeez viens papouuuu Y'a un cadeau dans la voiture!!! .  
- ... *impassible* C'est-un-piège. u_u  
- ... Gné? =o  
- ... Elle te fait croire qu'il y a une surprise cachée dans l'un de ces sacs parce qu'elle veut qu'on rentre tout les sacs... *voyant qu'il avait du mal à comprendre avec son p'tit air : O_o'' *Et que comme ça on fera tout le boulot! * de nouveau son p'tit air: O_o'' * Et qu'en fait tu vas te retrouver avec des nouveaux vêtements comme surprise u_u'  
- *voix super aiguë* QUOiiiii!? =o  
- Hé ouais p'tit bonhomme! Les femmes sont manipulatrices! .  
- Greg! Va chercher ces sacs! .  
- Le p'tit m'a épuisé! J'serais plus rien soulevé *masse sa jambe+ p'tite tête triste*  
- Grrr... J'AI COMPRIS! *pars cherché les sacs*  
- *regarde son papa* pourquoi tu vas pas aider maman? T'as même pas mal! =o  
- Si j'ai mal...  
- tu m'as pas répondu. u_u  
- Parce que c'est ennuyant.  
- hooooooooo... Alors j'me laverais plus jamais! .  
- O_o Pourquoi?  
- C'est ennuyant u_u  
- * à lui même* et merde... Lisa va me tuer -_-'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
